Rule List
When Starting a Battle Discussion, you must follow these rules: Violations The Following are lists of violations that are in place if a user/debater steps out of line and will be doing a three strike policy: * Foul Language (With the intent to hurt others) or insults or name calling of any kind that are racist/sexist/personal/etc. *Getting multiple complaints from multiple people. *Not following the rules being established or being persistent. *Though there are Two chances to be given, After the first block (1 Month), that is your first chance, after the second block (1 year), that is your second, After that, the block would likely end up being indefinite, if you prove that you are worth getting back in here, then I will allow it, but if you do it again, then it will be permanently banned. Literacy Evaluation it is important to note that in any verse that has various dialogues and words, it is very easy to take those things at face, what is important is to know how it is used in context. There will be some pages here that will be devoted to trying to make distinction or clarifications between worlds and/or how they can be used and applied in the verse. And some words or even translated words from different languages can either mean the same thing or have synonym with same words. But still it is important to know what context they are used in. It is also important to look at how the verse in question displays which ever Noun word and would be evaluated for feats. The page Statements would have something similar to help expand and further this along. Debating While debating, you must be prepared to explain and logically and rationally defend your position with well thought out descriptions or links to reliable sources. just stating simple stomps or victories for one side will be inconclusive until provided reason for victory, It can be one sentence but detailed none the less. Calcing/Tiering When discussing or editing profiles of armies or factions, be sure to post reliable info and explain why the army should be this strong or powerful. However, if there is no real info available (anything concrete or not yet available), then calcs are available for creation which can be made as Blogs. Here is a link to the calc list to get started. here is a detailed list of info on how to define stats as well. You can link other websites with other calcs, but it is important to make a reference that those calcs belongs to other people. Messaging/Editing Please, be civil and don't post inappropriate info, links, videos or images that would otherwise ruin, offend or stupefy people. Utilizing Verses When a Battle is issued, the two or more Verses being challenged (If stated in the OP), they merge together, nothing separate form one another, that way both sides can utilize the best of their abilities. Here is the more detailed info of utilizing all verses. There are some restrictions though for verses utilized, such as guidebooks which are not part in verse, and are not directly quoted in the actual story to be valid, volume info is fine though, this can be debated however, though it is not accepted across other forums and websites for various reasons. Also do not assume a person can use a power unless stated and/or shown that they can. Historical Info This site will have real life Armies from any era participate as well, but to discuss them, use truly reliable info that will not contradict or otherwise cause indiscretions to others. (again, NO! info that would cause prejudice, racism, or alienation!) Discussion Make sure when you join a discussion/forum, make sure you discuss why the team wins and optionally explain how the battle goes. * Most importantly, have fun and enjoy, this site is to have armies from your favorite shows battle each other, CHEER FOR YOUR TEAM! Spoilers Please, If said movie comes out and you feel that it would be needed for discussion, please wait a week or so, that would be the standard amount of time for anyone who hasn't seen said movie yet. Or use some sort of spoiler tags or labels in the title to let people know that there are spoilers.Category:Information Category:Rules